


Sunrise and Pixie Dust

by moonyblouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Cuddles, Dom/sub Undertones, Fairy Louis, Fantasy, Fluff, Harry Styles Has a Large Cock, Harry calls Louis lots of petnames, Hickeys, Human Harry, I wrote this months ago and i can't remember what I wrote, Little peen if i remember correctly, M/M, Oral Sex, Photographer Harry, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, Top Harry, Unsatisfying, Winged Bunnies, blowjob, hung harry, rushed ending, soft louis, this is nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyblouie/pseuds/moonyblouie
Summary: Harry's taking a walk at sunrise in the forest he knows like the back of his hand when the wind starts blowing, the sky turns pink, and golden glitter starts to fall from the sky. He’s not sure about what’s happening, but when he comes face to face with a gorgeous winged-creature, he can’t help but be immediately mesmerized.Or an AU in which Harry finds himself crossing the borders between two worlds.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 46
Kudos: 186





	Sunrise and Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> I've finished this months ago and i'm still very unsatisfied with it. Nothing sounds right, the end is espexially rushed and there are probably way too much grammar and spelling mistakes for it to be bearable. But, keeping it in my draft while knowing i probably won't ever correct it stresses me out, so here it is.  
> I'm sorry for this, i felt like the initial prompt i had in mind had potential! xx
> 
> concept coming from these pics: https://twitter.com/softblushs/status/1144329560995061765

It was sunrise; Harry’s favourite moment to take photos. He liked that the light gave a particular glow to the most common of things, like the old library made of bricks in the city centre or the tiny park in the suburbs, always deserted at the crack of dawn. But what he enjoyed over anything else, was the calm, the stillness of it all.

At daybreak, Harry rediscovered the city he had grown up in. Everything looked different and the young man’s purpose was to grasp these differences in a photography, to show the world how some familiar places could still hide secrets. Strangely, he had never wandered into the neighbouring woods at dawn, the same woods he claimed to know like the back of his hand. He remembered exploring them with his family as a child, when they used to picnic together. The noises of the forest were still his favourites; the wind passing through the thick foliage, the birds chirping and nesting in between the branches and the sound of his steps on the damp ground. He knew the forest and the forest knew him; Harry always felt like it was welcoming him in a warm embrace.

That day, he had decided that it was time to finally be brave and discover this place he loved dearly in the _magic_ atmosphere of dawn.

When the young man arrived, it was still dark, but he wanted to venture deep into the woods before sunrise. Equipped with thick jeans and shoes, Harry was ready to fight the wilderness, let it be plants or animals – mostly insects that loved stinging him, leaving huge red spots behind. Once his car was parked, he retrieved his camera from his trunk, taking several lenses in his backpack. Despite his love for landscapes, he knew he would also want to take close-up pictures of flowers or whatever he would encounter on his way.

Quickly, Harry started following the narrow path leading to the edge of the woods. He could already feel his shoes sinking into the mud, but he didn’t mind; the forest was muddy, and he accepted it as it was. He soon entered the woods, and hundreds of smells got to his nose — too bad he was shit at recognising them. But the smells weren’t his first preoccupations: to be completely honest, the darkness made his surroundings look a little frightening. The sun would soon be rising but under the trees, almost no light could penetrate for now. The curly-haired man repressed a shiver and gathered his hair in a bun to work up the courage to keep going. He was an adventurer after all.

Minutes passed without Harry taking any picture. He did not like the light- or the lack thereof and didn’t find what he was looking for; the air just feeling strange. He wasn’t a coward though and soon, here he was, deep in the forest, perceiving the first rays of daylight in between the high pins and poplars. At the same time his surroundings were taking a rosy golden colour, he reached a clearing and hastened to carry his camera to his eye: he had never seen such a beautiful sky, pink and shimmery, like scattered with specks of gold. He took several photos, capturing the scenery that comprises both the halo of light behind the trees crown and the dreamlike sky.

All of a sudden, before Harry could even realize what was happening, a big gust of wind hit him, forcing him to close his eyes and take a few steps back. He could feel pinecones and leaves banging his calves and shins and the young man knelt to shield himself as well as possible. The wind kept blowing harshly, emitting a loud hurling sound as it passed through the foliage, and Harry couldn’t open his eyes for some time before it finally weakened. His ears were whistling a little but except for that he appeared to be alright. Never before had he experienced a wind so brutal coming out of nowhere.

When he opened his eyes again, a weird feeling sat on his stomach. At first glance, everything seemed to be normal, but Harry knew better: something was off. The trees were still standing high above him, the muddy ground was still covered with leaves, and the sky was still pink and beautiful, yet the man felt like he was standing in a whole new place.

Harry was slowly blinking when something shiny caught his attention. Was it a real speck of gold falling from the sky? 

The man squinted, not trusting his eyes… but glittery dust was truly swirling to the ground, sparkling in the golden light. It looked like a rain of star’s fragments and Harry wished he had paid attention during his sciences lesson in high school, because he desperately wanted to know the source of this phenomenon. 

If he hadn’t been so dumbstruck, he would have taken photos because, the sight too mesmerizing not to immortalize, but his camera remained untouched against his chest. 

Stretching his hand towards the sky, he collected some glitter in his hand, wanting to know if his brain was only playing tricks on him. Slowly, he brought it back to his face and there were no doubts to have anymore: the sparkly pieces were there, leaving a tingling sensation on his palm and fingertips.

More than he was freaked out, the young man was spellbound. He had never seen anything of the sort and couldn’t help but be amazed and curious as to the explanation of the incredible event. There surely was one, wasn’t there?

He decided to disregard the fact that he had no idea what that explanation could be, no logical thoughts popping in his brain.

The unknown was frightening but Harry wasn’t one to let a so-called “mystery” stop him. 

Standing up again, he dusted his clothes now sprinkled with specks of gold. He couldn’t get rid of all of them but tried his best before resuming his path. Passing through the clearing, Harry was very mindful of his surroundings, just in case the wind started to blow again. But nothing happened and he reached another part of the woods. Strangely, this part looked unfamiliar, nothing like Harry remembered it. Unknown plants were creeping along the trunks and if Harry stared, he had the impression that he could actually see the plants crawling on the bark.

Stunned, Harry blinked rapidly. Must have been an optical illusion... 

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his head, Harry’s confusion only grew when he became aware of the colour of the sky. It was pink, pink like a strawberry milkshake. A very, very unusual pink.

And now, Harry was sure he had hit his head somewhere, somehow, and probably way too hard. That, or he was dreaming.

If he was, there was no need to worry, he would wake up eventually. Right, Harry could peacefully take a walk and finally begin taking pictures. He had neglected his camera so far, only taking a total of three pictures. Perhaps taking photos of this incredible place would make a good shot. He could still be a photographer in his dreams.

Further ahead, the man caught glimpse of beautiful flowers growing in two lines forming an alley in between. Coming closer, he could easily admit that these flowers were the most beautiful he had ever seen: the flowers were colourful, and the bright petals were dusted with shimmering glitter. He snapped many shots and gradually he noticed that there were more and more flowers, some looking like they were blossoming as he was approaching them. 

The vegetation was thick, and Harry couldn’t tell if it was thriving naturally or not, because it felt both arranged and savage. Like someone as decided to start a garden but to let the plants overpower the space, let them own the place. 

Venturing further in the forest, the curly man was too busy focusing on his shots to notice young sprouts moving aside to avoid being stepped on.

He photographed the surrounding nature with a renewed fascination. Everything looked amazing, something peculiar making the place special. Harry especially loved the ivy suspended between branches above his head and followed it until he got to an archway, covered in buds not yet ready to bloom. After the arch, the woods suddenly stopped to be replaced with a piece of paradise, bathing in the golden light under a pale pink coloured sky.

Steppingstones were making their way through the tall grass and flowering copses. He had never seen so many species of flower before. Roses were messily growing next to peonies as pretty tulips bordered the way. Harry, in awe, tried to make his steps lighter, not wanting to damage anything. He could hear a river flowing and decided he would stop there.

The steppingstones led him to the stream, that could be crossed thanks to a little wooden bridge after which the way continued. But Harry decided to run alongside the river to find somewhere where he could sit. He was stepping over rocks covered with purple moss when he saw something in the water.

Or rather, someone.

Harry stopped abruptly.

Five meters away from him, a body was lying in the crystalline water. It was leaning against a big rock, seeming to glow softly. As if it wasn’t enough to astound Harry, two long golden wings were emerging from the river. From his position, on the bank, the curly man could only see that, a set of wings, a glowing body, and chestnut hair adorned with flowers.

Amazed, Harry was holding his breath scared of disturbing the creature, who hadn’t moved an inch since his arrival.

Then the pile of rocks he was standing on collapsed under his weight making him fall on his bum. The noise was loud and clear and the body in the water stirred, putting a dainty hand on his beating heart.

Not even thinking about his camera or the pulsing pain in his rear, Harry was completely enthralled. Now sitting, the creature was wide-eyed, like a deer caught in headlights.

The photographer had never seen someone so beautiful.

His face was thin and sun-kissed, with high cheekbones dusted by the prettiest blush. Strands of hair were falling on his forehead in a fringe that ended in a little curl. On top of his head, Harry could see the flowers he had noticed before; they all sported shimmering colours and appeared to be kept together thanks to a golden thread.

And his eyes. Even from where he was, Harry knew he had never seen anything like that before. He knew they would be printed in his brain forever, and he knew he would never see anything more beautiful. Framed with thick lashes, their blue was one of those that drew you in and never let you go.

They were so riveting Harry could almost forget the twinkling wings and gleaming body, the torso of which was bare and shiny.

“Oh my,” the boy whispered, his raspberry lips shaking a little.

The sound went right to Harry’s heart: it was like honey to his ears. He wasn’t even remotely scared, just amazed, curious and to be completely honest, fond. But that wasn’t the case of the other boy, who looked frightened and who had started to fold his knees, to gather himself in a ball. His gaze hadn’t faltered once. 

“Hi.” Harry said dumbly, making the winged creature flinched. Putting his hands up, he tried to show that he was harmless.

When only silence answered him, he couldn’t help himself but ask: “What are you exactly?”

“Wow, that’s a very rude thing to ask,” the boy snorted, trying to get a grip on himself. The red on his cheeks had gotten deeper, but he was less and less jittery, though he didn’t want to let go of his knees. “But if you must know, I’m a boy and I’m very naked, so I would like for you to turn around so I can get my clothes without having you staring at me like a creep.”

Blushing, and spluttering incoherent words, Harry’s first reflex was to childishly cover his eyes with his palms. He didn’t even know why he did that instead of turning around as ordered, but he had been so caught off guard that his body acted without his consent.

From his place, the boy was perplexed and slightly frightened. What was the human doing here? Was he spying on him or something? Was he some random guy that would go crazy after finding out the existence of fairies? As he left the water, his naked body glistening in the light, the lovely creature started thinking about the last time a human paid them a visit. The presence of humans on their territory wasn’t exactly a frequent occurrence but this girl had found her way to his garden a few months ago.

She had freaked out.

She wouldn’t stop crying, screaming, and scratching her own face. The sight was heart wrenching and every time the fairy boy had a desire to visit the human’s world, he remembered that he probably wouldn’t get a warm welcome.

That’s something he couldn’t understand. Fairies weren’t exactly scary, but humans didn’t like people who were different, and were afraid of anything even remotely unalike. He didn’t doubt that an army of them would come and get him if he dared wandering in their world, that’s what he had been told.

He considered himself adventurous, but nah, he would not risk his life for so little.

Deep in his thoughts, Louis almost forgot the presence of the human man, and dressed himself quickly. Once he was sure he was properly covered, he decided to take advantage of the fact that the curly human had still his hands on his eyes to assess him.

He couldn’t feel on ounce of wickedness coming out of him. Quite the opposite, he sensed kindness and generosity anchored deep in his soul, and at the moment he was also detecting a great curiosity and fascination.

“What are you doing here?” the fairy finally asked, his voice both soft and cutting. He trusted his senses when they told him that he did not have a reason to be afraid, but he was wise enough to take precautions.

Harry jumped to the sound, suddenly revealing sparkling green eyes that the fairy hadn’t paid attention to before. The winged boy immediately felt more at ease, the colour of the orbs reminding him of his beloved forest. But the eyes weren’t leaving his figure, and the fairy felt himself getting shyer every passing minute. Though Harry, if he noticed the nervousness of his peer, did nothing to ease him. He was too busy observing the odd outfit of the blue-eyed boy.

It looked like a dress, but none of it was made of actual fabric. The sleeveless top of the clothing item, which appeared to be leaves sewed together with a golden thread, encompassed the torso of the creature prettily. It was tight around his form, making it easy to see the lines of his waist and Harry could only imagine that there were holes on the back to let the long beautiful wings pass. As for the skirt part, several layers of petals of flowers that Harry recognized to be peonies, concealed the fairy’s thick thighs. It seemed both fragile and silky and if he wasn’t on the other bank Harry wouldn’t have resisted the urge to run his hand through it.

“I asked you what you are doing on my property!” The fairy raised his squeaky voice, clenching his little fists.

Looking at him, the human kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish – definitely not a cute one.

“I don’t know how I got there.” He finally said after seeing the cutie stomping his foot repeatedly. “My name’s Harry.”

Truth being told, Louis didn’t know what to do with this information. When humans crossed the border between the two worlds, they often ended up in his garden. But when that happened, Louis was never alone. The last time, Zayn had taken matters in hand, dragging the human to the village where the Elder had erased their memories. Then, the human had been sent back at nightfall.

Without Zayn, or anyone to help him, Louis was slightly lost, and a tad fidgety.

Around Harry’s neck, he had just recognized a camera. A camera meant trouble: a camera meant a proof of their existence. He had seen one in the past and had been fascinated by it before realizing what was at stake. The camera owner had threatened them, had said he was a fairy hunter and that they didn’t deserve to live. That he would come back with more of them.

Louis’ amazement had faded quickly.

“Okay, Harry.” He said, his voice both sharp and soft. “I’m Louis, and you’re going to do as I said… please.”

“Yes?”

Harry had lost his discernment as soon as he had laid eyes on _Louis_ , and the latter was surprised by the obedience of the curly man. Surprised, but pleased: the human, _Harry_ , would be easier to handle. Nevertheless, he would still be wary, still waters run deep.

“Put down your camera and take ten steps back.” The fairy said, falsely authoritative – and very unconvincing. He was so unused to giving orders… And maybe that was the reason why the man in front of him stopped being docile and seemed to snap out whatever trance he was in.

“What? No! What are you going to do with it?”

Harry was a dumb arse, but he wasn’t _that_ dumb: he wouldn’t let the pretty boy seized his camera. It was his favourite one and it had cost him an arm and a leg!

“I see right through your little game, stop it right now!” The fairy protested, suddenly very suspicious of the boy. His brows were knitted together, and his eyes were squinted so hard you could barely see the blue of hi eyes. That camera really was the weapon of the devil!

When Harry didn’t answer, Louis stomped his foot harder, his little body taking off in a cloud of fairy dust.

He was then flying a few inches above the ground. His wings were fluttering quietly, spreading specks of gold in the air. It often occurred when Louis was annoyed. Without him thinking about it, he would raise from the ground, in order to look at his opponent from above. Fairies were small in general, but Louis had reached his very own level of smallness. It wasn’t very funny to fight with someone who couldn’t stop cooing at you. He wasn’t a child!

“Harry! You listen to me now or I’m going to cast a spell at you!” He cried, bluffing. His cheeks were red and his lips pink – if you asked Harry, he was eatable.

Surprisingly, Harry wasn’t scared at all. He didn’t know what Louis was able to do (his knowledge on magical creature was limited) but the he was intimately convinced the fairy wouldn’t hurt a fly. The boy was so cute… You couldn’t be this cute without being a good person, right?

“Little Louis, this camera is very expensive… I’m sorry, but I can’t trust you with my tool work, especially since I’ve no idea what you want to do with it.”

The fairy clenched his fists once more, approaching the human. He remained above the running water, not so far from Harry. The human might be pretty handsome, but god was he aggravating! Louis just wanted to shake him until his teeth rattle. But at the same time, he felt at ease, annoyingly confident in Harry. The human was radiating kindness and honesty, and… charisma?

Sighing, Louis felt powerless. If Harry didn’t want to give back his camera, he wasn’t really able to do anything about it. After all, he was a nature fairy, very attuned to the four elements but also to people and hurting them intentionally wasn’t something he felt capable of.

“Please Harry, you’re going to get me in trouble!” He resorted to begging. “This is very dangerous to have one of those around there and I promise, I absolutely promise I’ll give it back to you when you go home. I won’t even send you to the Elder!”

Thought Harry was clueless as to who the elder was and as to the way in which he would go back to his world, he was _strangely_ very tempted to accept Louis’ offer. First off, because Louis was starting to get pouty and it was the cutest sight he was ever given to hold, secondly because he felt like Louis only had one word.

“Promise?” he asked, his deep voice sending shivers running through the fairy’s bones.

“Promise.”

Without realising it, Louis, with simple words had broken Protocol. The Protocol was the measure meant to prevent humans from telling about their world : if one came across their land, any fairies who encountered them had to guide them to the village in order for the Elder to erase the memories they had of the place. The Elder would send them back to their world at nightfall (or daybreak) when the crossing between worlds was possible.

End of the story.

Now, panicky Louis made the mistake to promise he wouldn’t bring Harry to the elder fairy, in charge when it comes to this kind of issue, and his words being given he couldn’t back-pedal: Harry had already left his camera on a steady rock and he had taken a step back.

Landing softly on his bare feet, the fairy was a tad shaky. Why didn’t he think before speaking? The consequences of his hasty promise were now bearing down on him. He was in so much trouble! Yes, he was dead set on keeping his promise, but what if Harry went crazy and attacked him? What if he brought back more people because his memories hadn’t been erased?

On the other hand, if he kept the camera until Harry’s departure, the human wouldn’t have a proof, right? He just had to keep the camera, nothing else. Disaster would be avoided, Harry was good… he hoped.

More determined, Louis picked up the camera and found himself surprised by its weight. The device was heavy for its size and it made Louis even more curious about the functioning of the machine. If Harry turned out to be an okay boy, he would ask him more about it because he probably wouldn’t have the chance to do so ever again. If anyone found out he let a human go without doing anything about it, he might never see again the light of day.

As Louis was observing curiously his camera, Harry was still very endeared. He couldn’t believe he had left the most expensive thing he owned – except for his car and flat, to a winged-stranger. He was slightly reassured seeing the fairy touching it with caution, his delicate hands brushing the buttons.

“What now?” He asked softly, almost scared to bother the tiny creature. An angry or pouty Louis was admittedly cute but seeing the fairy this calm and soft… It was making things to Harry’s heart. He was now persuaded of two things: there were sapphires in Louis’ eyes (he could see them shining as the brunette was meticulously examining the apparatus) and his tender smile held the power of gods.

His voice might have been too quiet because Louis didn’t raise his head, still trying to figure out the camera. The little man was getting frustrated because it looked hard to make it work without any knowledge about it – he was too proud to ask Harry for help. The human was getting him in enough trouble as it was.

“Louis?”

That time, Louis’ head jerked up, as if he had forgotten Harry was ever here with him. But as soon as he realized the man was still there, his expression morphed into a worried one. What was he going to do of the human during the day? He had to hide him but where? His Nest was probably the best option, but was he willing to let a stranger into his house?

Louis was a fairy loved by many but with very few friends. He was happy with that, and that would come in handy today: only Zayn or Niall was likely to drop by. Both knew how to hold their tongue and would do anything for Louis. The three of them had grown up together and had never grown apart. They had been together when Zayn got his heart broken by an older fairy when they were 17, when Louis came out as gay at 12 or when Niall was on bed rest after severely injuring one of his wings the year before. Fairies weren’t used to walking a lot, so when one or both wings were bruised, it was heavily recommended to stop any activities and it had been very hard for Niall to keep still. Zayn, Niall and Louis had stayed united through everything life had thrown at them.

Yes, Louis really had no reason to worry. He would take Harry to his pretty little house, would hold him hostage there for the day and would let him go. Houses acted as nests and were pretty holy to fairies, but the soft boy was ready to make the sacrifice of letting a stranger in.

“Okay Harry. We’re going to go to my home. Follow me, please.”

On that, Louis took off, wings fluttering and spreading fairy dust around after being inactive for the short amount of time Louis had remained on the ground. However, Harry couldn’t take the time to admire the ballet of golden specks, as Louis was flying away quite quickly, not minding the impediments that could obstruct Harry’s way. 

The fairy, leading the way, would only stop sometimes to inhale the smell of some pretty flowers which got even more colourful after he had touched them. The garden looked like it had no end, and if he made Louis’ pride and joy, Harry got quickly tired of running behind Louis, not even being able to take a glance at the amazing nature surrounding them. When he finally caught sight of what could be Louis’ home, his lungs were hurting in spite of the six breaks the fairy had granted him with, while muttering about humans being weak little things.

They joined once again the steppingstones, and Harry wondered aloud why they hadn’t followed them the whole way there, which would have been way easier for him - a giggling Louis answered that it wouldn’t have been as fun or as pretty. The melodic sound was almost enchanting enough to distract Harry from the beautiful vision in front of his eyes.

What looked like a small cottage made out of stones stood proud and tall in front of him. Blooming ivy crept along the wall, and reached the roof, ending in an interlaced design. The house was glowing, Harry could swear an energy emitted from it and made it shine in the sunlight. Before even passing through the threshold, he knew the house had a soul and was inherently bound to Louis.

The said fairy had landed and was waiting for Harry in front of the entry door, made of wooden and carved with intricate but beautiful patterns. It was a moment of grace for Harry to see the small affectionate smile Louis directed at him. The boy’s eyes had significantly softened looking at Harry when the fairy felt the man being enthralled with his home.

In fact, Louis’ home always shined when people approached but the colour of its halo would change depending on the intentions people had. The house was golden, its light being almost blinding. 

Harry was no threat, and Louis felt less guilty for having a soft spot for him and for breaking the rules for him.

“Come on, we’re not staying outside. If anyone has a walk around there, I don’t want them feeling your presence. Come on in.”

The door opened by itself, without Louis needing to touch it. It felt like the fairy’s energy and intention to open it sufficed, as if the door could listen and knew what it had to do. Behind it was revealed a room with the prettiest natural light Harry had ever seen. If he could have, he would have taken picture of Louis, there, entering the room and humming the air of his home. Harry could see how peaceful the sweet boy had instantly become, in the comfort of his home.

The room they had entered was pink and beige, with fluffy carpets made of an unknown material covering the floor that could barely be seen anymore. It seemed to be the main room of the house, if not the only, and there was very few furniture, as well as plants climbing up the walls. If the lack of furniture was preoccupying, Harry immediately noticed that Louis was definitely not lacking blankets. They were piled up everywhere. On the right, next to the coffee table and armchairs, some were gathered in what looked like a cocoon and Harry could easily imagine Louis bundled up in the small nest. 

On the right side of the room was the small kitchen, looking pretty rustic but charming, and Harry felt like he was falling in love with the fairy’s home when he suddenly realized he couldn’t see any door that could potentially lead to a bedroom. There was one in the back, but a duck was carved in the wood and he was pretty sure it led to a bathroom.

Louis who had observed Harry’s reactions felt his failure to understand. Giggling, he pointed to the ladder against the back wall.

“I never use it because I’d rather fly, but I have just in case I bruise my wings. That’s the problem with having a tiny house with only a room and a mezzanine.” 

Looking up, Harry indeed saw what Louis was talking about, the mezzanine being approximately half of the main room. He suddenly had the morbid want to see how it looked up there, but he knew he would be intruding even more than he was already.

“It looks pretty cosy.” The human said quietly, still admiring the place. He had this weird feeling tugging at his heart, he felt like the house was not only welcoming him but also bounding him to it. 

“It is.” Louis answered, his cheeks pink. A home was something very important to a fairy and being complimented on it was doing something to the boy. “Would you like some tea?”

“Hm, sure, yeah.” The human nodded, a tad out of it. It was hitting him like a ton of bricks that he was about to have tea with a fairy in a fairy’s house in a universe that wasn’t his. 

“You can sit, just try to, you know, not mess with the blankets too much, it’s very important to me that it remains in the same way you found it. Thank you. And take off, your coat.” 

Obeying Louis the curly man got rid of his bag and coat and tried to sit as delicately as he could, but as his rear was about to hit the soft sofa, the plaid he was about to sit on moved under him. He almost screamed when two tiny white winged bunnies came out of under the thin blanket. 

“Louis, there are bunnies in your home.” He said dumbly, and Louis laughed as he was turning on the kettle.

“Yes, aren’t they cuties? You can sit, they’re probably going to snuggle you. If they like you, that is.”

Per se, Harry wasn’t scared. Bunnies just made him slightly uncomfortable. As a child, he used to adore the white bunny of Alice in Wonderland until he had a nightmare of it being an evil demon that took the form of a bunny to fool the world. It was completely irrational and to that day he had no explanation as to the reason why he would have dreamt of such a thing, but the subconscious part of his brain had warned him, and he was now suspicious of bunnies. 

Now that he was aware of the existence of fairies - if he wasn’t dreaming again, he couldn’t help but think about the fact that bunnies could really be demons in disguise. They both looked defenceless, and precious, Harry could admit it, but he stayed vigilant. They were bunnies after all, bunnies with a shiny white fur and sparkly wings.

“Stop looking at them like that, they’re going to think you’re an asshole.”

Bringing the tea, Louis smiled shyly at Harry and gave him his cup, letting his own on the coffee table before sitting on the ground in the middle of the nest of blankets. He tapped gently on the table, and the smallest bunny of the two jumped hastily towards him while the other one didn’t move an inch. His little eyes bubbly eyes wouldn’t live Harry, and even Louis could have convinced himself the bunny had ill-intentions. But the bunny only jumped in the human’s laps, nestling between his thighs, and emitting a sound of contentment. 

“Looks like Cinnabun has a soft spot for you!” The fairy stated, beaming at the sight of a distraught Harry who didn’t know what to do with his own hands. “Pet him, pet him, the little boyo lives for it.” 

Gently, the human brought his knuckles to the tiny thing that shook his rear in a slight movement at the gesture, his wings fluttering.

“He… is actually very soft. He feels like a cloud.”

“He does! I take care of them when we bath together.” The fairy explained, sipping his tea cutely.

“You bath with them?” Harry asked incredulous. He almost squished the bunny in his laps because of his surprise. Then he imagined Louis, lying in a half-filled bathtub, two little balls of fur on his tummy and he felt fuzzy in his whole body. 

“I do. They can swim.”

“Rabbits don't swim.”

“Don’t call them rabbits! They’re bunnies, and in this world, they can both swim and fly. If the ones you know can’t, it just proves that our world has evolved to create more beauty than yours.” Louis stated, as the tinier bunny flew until he reached the fairy’s shoulder. 

The human wasn’t hurt, he knew the boy was only kidding and he was way too curious to mind. He couldn’t help but wonder how the bunny’s wing next to his thumb would feel under his fingertips. Louis’ wings had him enthralled but he felt like it would be too much of an intimate gesture to ask to touch them. He could satisfy his curiosity with the bunny’s wings, but at the same time, even if he didn’t hold the pet close to his heart, he was too frightened of hurting him. The bunny’s wings, as different as they were to its owner, looked as fragile. They looked like butterfly wings that someone would have put on a bunny. At this point, Harry wasn’t really surprised of anything anymore. His scare of bunnies was slowly easing away, and that was everything that matters.

“Can I touch his wings?” He asked, fingers threading through the silky fur.

“I’m okay with that but let me show you first.”

Again, Louis tapped the coffee table, and the bunny that was about to take a nap on the fairy’s shoulder took lazy a leap. The animal looked grumpy, and weirdly reminded Harry of Louis. However, as soon as Louis’ fingers touched the pet gently, it looked like the bunny turned to mush.

“Wings are very important for us, creatures of this world.” Louis explained. “But they’re also the most delicate part of us. Damaging them is painful, both physically and psychologically. Cinnabun never came close to bruising one of his wings, but Luna did, and I hated that she was in so much pain.”

Sorrow was written all over Louis’ face, and Harry almost wished he had kept quiet. But at the same time, he was learning so much, and not being in a grey area for the first time in hours felt great. Watching the fairy interact with the tiny creature was also very pleasing to Harry’s eyes, he could almost feel all the love the blue-eyed boy had for his protégés prickling his skin.

“They love it when you stroke their wings, though. Just make sure you’re not tearing them apart or ripping them off.” The fairy said as he proceeded to show Harry the non-hurtful way to touch. Had Luna been a cat, she would have purred fur sure.

A few seconds of observation later, Harry decided to take his chance, and with every ounce of gentleness he had in him, he grazed Cinnabun short wing. It was soft and felt incredible against his touch as they fluttered happily.

They spent some time like that, drinking tea and speaking quietly, snuggled in blankets. Harry asked a lot of questions, Louis laughing to most of them and vice versa, only avoiding asking about the way he would go back to his world. For example, the human had asked how the dress Louis was wearing wasn’t decomposing as it was threaded with petals and leaves. A giggling Louis had explained that the sewer-fairies could cast spells that would stop the materials they would use from withering. Zayn, his best friend, was apparently the creator of the item and the fairy looked so proud explaining how most blankets and clothes Louis owned had been gifted and created by the other fairy out of natural materials. 

Harry could listen to him talk for hours, but Louis had pried until he could get some information out of his guest too. He had talked about his sister Gemma he didn’t see as often as he used to because of her having moved away with her fiancé. Without any taboo, he revealed something he had kept quiet about, something he didn’t want to discuss with his mum: he missed Gemma dearly. He was so used to having her close! They had both studied in the same university, had shared a flat for a while, but Harry had always felt emotionally close to the city they had grown up in and the surrounding woods. 

Speaking so freely had made relief wash over Harry and he found himself being soothed by Louis’ by presence more and more every second. The two had slowly moved towards one another and now, Harry was sitting at the sofa’s feet next to Louis, still bundled in his cocoon in a way only his wings could pass through. 

“So yeah, I’m a photographer and I take pictures for a living.” Harry finished explaining. “I love it, it makes me look for the beauty in everything I come across and it’s so enriching!”

Beaming, Louis gave Harry a fond look. The man reminded him of Zayn when he talked about his creations and the fairy could recognize a passionate artist when he saw one. 

“I’m sorry I took your camera away from you.” He apologized in a whisper. Lost in Harry’s green eyes, he almost forgot to keep on speaking. “I know it wasn’t fair to you to take it without explaining anything, but I was a tad scared, I guess. It doesn’t excuse anything, especially since I felt within me you weren’t a bad person, but yeah, that’s it really. I didn’t have a better deal to offer, and it might be selfish, but I don’t want you to forget about this place.” 

A frown etched on his face; Louis was looking as beautiful as ever in Harry’s opinion. The blue eyes he was getting lost in were expressing so much, and now that they were as close as they could be, he could see every shades and tones, every emotion passing through them. The fairy’s gaze was so intense. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of everything it was telling Harry without uttering a word, or because of the long, thick eyelashes that ran alongside the curve of his eyes. They were so long they caressed the fairy’s cheeks every time he blinked, and the curly man desperately wanted to touch the soft cheek, only inches away. Three moles were marking the skin in the prettiest way, and Harry’s fingers moved on their own to brush over them. 

“That’s okay. I understand. From what I gathered, you only wanted to protect your world and your people, and that’s honourable in my opinion.” He murmured back, the flowers on Louis’ head moving when Harry’s breath met the top of the fairy’s head.

“Yeah?” 

The raspberry of Louis’ lips became irresistible at that exact moment and Harry dived. Their mouths met in sparkles and glitter, a wave of passion running through their systems. They kissed and kissed, eyelids closed, not seeing that the room glowed harder, that Louis’ skin scintillated, like glitter in the sun. They couldn’t focus on anything but each other’s lips, on each other’s touch.

A caress on the cheek, a tongue asking for permission, and Louis was on cloud nine.

He felt like Harry was warming him up from within, the palm on his cheek feeling as hot as it was tender, and Louis was hungry for it. Getting on his knees, blankets falling around him, he was kissing the human like he had never kissed anyone, passionately, communicating how much he wanted it, almost physically feeling how the other man felt the same. The chapped lips under his, were plump and perfect and tasted like paradise. 

As soon as he could focus enough, the fairy brought his hand to Harry’s neck, getting him even closer. He didn’t want any space between the two of them. He wanted everything, the touch, the smell, the feeling. He wanted to get lost in Harry, in his curls that cascaded all the way down to his shoulders when Louis untied his bun. 

The fairy didn’t give Harry a choice to pull back, bumping their noses together hard enough that it stung. It was so good. 

He was almost out of breath, holding on Harry like his lifeline, because he never wanted to go, having longed for it silently since he laid his eyes on the boy. And maybe, if Louis said so himself, Harry had been in the same position. The palm cupping his face might well remain gentle, the other had a tight grip on his hip, leaving its mark under the dress. Harry was as desperate as him, and it made something stir up in his belly.

A moan escaped his lips and Louis could feel himself going cherry, Harry chuckling into his mouth, before leaving a peck on his lips and pulling away. But instead of mocking the little man as he expected, Harry opened his eyes and let out a gasp.

In his green eyes, the fairy saw the reflection of his own skin, twinkling brightly. Hiding his face behind his hands, the boy was so embarrassed: “Oh no, I’m so sorry, you must think it’s weird… It’s just that, when I lose myself a bit… I tend to glow, it’s just the magic coming to the surface of my skin.”

Silence took over them for a few more seconds, seconds that felt like hours to Louis, who was getting redder and redder instead of spangled.

“You’re resplendent, Louis. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” 

The human took his hands away and Harry pecked him again, making the fairy even more flustered. His lips had gotten so much pinker than their usual raspberry tone, and his eyes were already slightly glossy. He didn’t know how much his dishevelled appearance was affecting Harry - they had only kissed for god’s sake, but Louis looked freshly fucked. As cute as it was to see the fairy this way, the curly man couldn’t deny he had never had a better kiss in his whole life.

Kissing Louis felt like touching clouds, like the warmth of a chimney fire on a winter’s day or the comfort of a shared bed after a tiring day. It felt both like coming home and tasting something exquisitely unique and new. Harry wanted to keep him and never let him go.

They had known each other for a few hours at most, but the connection had been there right away, and sharing about their fears and the experiences they had in their own world only strengthened the bond that was already there. Harry didn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed about the way they met, because if Louis had mocked him sometimes, it was always sweet. The fairy was incredibly caring, and as much as he was curious about Harry’s life, he had been very careful of not overstepping. As they were getting cosier, he had opened up to the human, and made sure the said human was settled even though he was already grateful for Louis inviting him in his house. This gratefulness had only gown when he had learnt about the nature of the bond between a fairy and their home, when he had learnt that he had basically intrude in a nest, which was the place in which Louis felt the safest. 

And he had been welcomed. Louis had made him a place on the couch, and a cuppa, after promising he would cook something for lunch later. He had let a complete stranger in his abode of peace and had been nothing but charming since then. He had access of shyness sometimes, nut Harry found it impossibly cute when Louis would go from a loud little thing, telling a story with enthusiasm to a quiet reddening boy when he got complimented.

“Hey love, it’s okay, no need to be embarrassed!” The curly man laughed. “I was very into it too.”

“Were you really?” Louis’ nose was scrunched up in doubts, and Harry kissed the tip of it, nodding.

“Very much. Cutest little kisser I’ve ever had.”

A snort erupted from Louis and Harry lost himself, cackling. And like that, any ounce of awkwardness was gone, and they were back to talking, mocking each other. The only thing that had changed was the fact that now, Harry would kiss Louis’ cheeks, mouth and nose every chance he got which caused Louis to giggle every time, kissing him back and massaging Harry’s scalp. Huddled together, the space between them had completely disappeared, and they didn’t want to part for the world. Sadly, Harry’s stomach was rumbling loudly, and Louis was very entertained, but he wanted to feed the man, the urgent need to please the man washing over him.

“I think it’s time for me to cook something, Harry, let me go!” The fairy chuckled, trying to release himself from the man’s embrace. The hug was tight and warm, and Louis wasn’t strong enough to force Harry to let him go. After minutes of struggle, he went lax, pouting and the puppy eyes he gave the man was way more effective than what he thought: he received a smile, a peck, and Harry got the both up.

“I’m quite a good cook, I can help you.” Harry offered as they headed towards the kitchen space. Luna and Cinnabun were following them, flying towards the kitchen island.

Louis beamed at him, shaking his head, his fringe getting messier.

“Not a good idea, I don’t want you in my way.” He said almost pettily - Harry knew he was kidding, but the human got curious at the tone. But he didn’t need to be curious for long, since Louis moved his fingers in a circular motion, and the room came alive. Vegetables, and random pieces of food started flying around the room, getting chopped on their own while Louis was only moving his hands in different pattern. Cinnabun almost got taken in the ballet of food, but Harry caught him on time. The human was speechless, stupefied in front of the show Louis was performing. He had no idea why it hit him so hard to see food fly; he had already met a fairy in the flesh that glowed when being kissed, as well as winged bunnies. 

In a matter of minutes, two very colourful and beautiful dishes were resting on the table; harry could recognize chicken as well as pieces of sautéed sweet potatoes with a side of crudités. 

“I know everything doesn’t go well together, but I did with what I had in the fridge.” The fairy sighed. “Now let’s eat, I’m getting tired, I always nap after lunch.”

He took his plate and went back to the coffee table to nestle once again.

“You are coming?” 

Harry nodded, following him. They sat downside by side, Louis expectantly. “What are you waiting for? Have a taste!” 

To be honest, Harry found the meal quite appealing. The dish was colourful, and it smelled good, if not spicy. He blew on a piece of chicken before bringing it to his mouth, and no surprise, it tasted heavenly. He didn’t know how Louis had been able to roast it with his magic, but he wanted the boy to cook for him for the rest of his life. 

A smile creeping on his face, Harry decided to release Louis who had held his breath when Harry had tasted his food: “It’s delicious.”

The fairy looked satisfied with that answer and finally started nibbling on his food. The meal was quiet, both being content to enjoy it with small talk. Sometimes, Louis would yawn like a toddler, but he would keep on telling his tales. Even tired, the littlest one was very talkative, and Harry could only be endeared. However, at the end of their shared-lunch, Louis couldn't resist sleep anymore: “Okay, Harry I’m very sorry, but I’m used to taking a nap after lunch. Fairies’ sleep schedule is often composed of two phases of sleep, a long one of six hours during the night and a shorter one, lasting around two hours in the afternoon, and I know I’m going to get very grumpy if I don’t sleep now, so… You can either stay there, but you will very likely get bored or come upstairs to nap with me.” He rambled, fidgeting with the hem of his dress. 

With gentleness, Harry caught Louis’ hand, pecking the knuckles sweetly. “We can sleep, love. You’ve taken me into your safe place, without even knowing me. Then you listened to me complaining about trivial things and you made me lunch. The least I could do is letting you sleep, and it would be an honour to nap with you.”

Louis smiled at him sleepily, leaving a kiss on his lips. “What a prince charming you are.”

Then, he escaped Harry in the simplest way, and in no time, he was on the mezzanine, his little feet dangling above the void. “Humans are pretty slow.” He giggled in his hand. “Please, be careful with the ladder it’s not often put to use.”

Shaking his head at the fairy’s antics, Harry made sure the wooden ladder was safely hung to the mezzanine and slowly went up the tiny steps. He didn’t know what he expected the room to be like, but he certainly wouldn’t have thought Louis would have changed into a baggy top letting his wings pass, made out of an unknown flower in the little time he had been climbing up. The fabric was, as per usual, pink and fell just behind his perky bum. A perky bum that was shaking as Louis was closing the shutters of the big window at the back of the room. His hair was devoid of any flower.

As the room was still in the light for now, Harry was now sure he was wrong when he had stated there were a lot of blankets in the room below. The mezzanine was basically covered with sheets and blankets of various colours, with only a wardrobe with a mirror as well as a tiny desk as furniture. The duvets were superposed everywhere to substitute a bed, and Harry already knew he would get the best sleep he had never had in his life. 

When the shutters got completely closed, Louis turned on the fairy lights that were hanging all over the ceiling, and stood there, feet getting lost in the heap of covers. 

Harry for the hundredth time that day wished his camera hadn’t been confiscated.

The fairy looked delightful.

“You can get rid of your pants, if you want. As you can see, we don’t have to sleep next to one another if you mind.”

Taking off his bottoms, the human was only left in his boxers and cotton shirt. His feet digging into the pillows and blankets, he walked to a rosy-cheeked Louis and took his chin in between his thumb and pointer: “I sleep better with someone to cuddle, little one.” 

The little “Okay.” Louis whispered back was almost inaudible, but Harry was close enough to hear.

“Let’s sleep then.” Harry murmured, holding Louis’ hand. The human instinctively knew where Louis had the habit to sleep. Somewhere near the middle of the room was a space even more provided with blankets that tended to sag slightly. Harry laid down, feeling immediately cocooned, at ease. He thought for a second that he would have needed something like that when he had nightmares as a child. 

Then he saw Louis tucking his wings behind his back. For the first time since he met Louis, Harry saw them being put to rest, now simply lying against his back. The curly man’s intense stare must have been heavier than he thought, because Louis looked intimidated when he looked Harry. “Can you spoon me? You have to mind my wings, but if you’re gentle, there shouldn’t be any problem” He said quietly, the subdued light of the fairy lights reflecting on his hair. Harry nodded and Louis knelt down, caressing Harry’s cheek tenderly before snapping his fingers, little sparks coming out of them to turn off the lights. 

The human positioned himself behind the little man, arms draping over his small figure, and in minutes, the room was only animated by the sound of two synchronised breathing, and the pitter patter of bunnies’ paws, that were taking a walk in their own house.

\---

Louis woke up, well-rested, to a breath hitting his neck. They hadn’t moved at all during the nap, and Louis knew why; Harry was warm, comfy, and engulfed him tightly in his muscly arms. The embrace was so tight Louis struggled to move to angle his body towards Harry to see his face.

He discovered a relaxed face, covered in curly locks. Flawless.

Harry looked like one of these divinities you heard about as a child. He looked like a god, strong, beautiful and kind. Louis remembered loving the tales about the gods that had once populated the fairy’s world. The books his mothers had read him were full of pictures of giant men and women, that had no flaws. One in particular had stuck to him. 

According to the tales, Arbor had been one of these divinities. He was reputed to be the one who had offered the territory to fairies, who were persecuted by Humans. Arbor had in fact fallen in love with one of them, and worried about her well-being, he had offered her to stay in another universe, a universe, humans could only get to at sunrise.

The Goddess of gods hadn’t been happy with his decision, but once Arbor had promised, she hadn’t been able to backpedal. Nevertheless, it had quickly been proven that the divinities and the fairies couldn’t coexist: the fairies were tiny and delicate beings, that needed comfort, while the gods were meters tall, and their own strength was dangerous to the species they now had to protect. 

Arbor had come to the conclusion, that maybe, the gods should live in the Human world instead of living in this one. They wouldn’t hurt the fairies anymore, and they also would be able to teach the humans, to help them become better beings. 

It was decided in the following days that the gods would leave. Arbor and his loved-one had heart wrenching goodbyes, but the god had explained it was for the better good: “I’m sorry, amore, that we have to part this way. But I love you, and I’m sure we’ll meet again.”

Decades had passed, centuries, and the gods had mixed up with the human population, slowly forgetting they were divinities. They had married humans, and slowly, they had completely disappeared from the face of the earth. 

Louis felt like a child, but he almost believed Harry descended from the Gods. The human had been clearly fascinated by Louis, but the contrary was true as well, even though the blue-eyed boy hid it better. Harry was perfect, he had this soothing aura Louis was getting high on, and he just felt right. It didn’t feel like the human was intruding, he was just in the right place, with Louis.

And the boy almost wanted to cry thinking of what would happen at sundown. Harry would be sent back to the human world, and Louis would never hear about him ever again.

As though Harry was feeling Louis’ worries, the man started to stir, his angular jaw clenching a few times and the tip of his nose moving slightly. His eyelids looked heavy when he blinked lazily to reveal the purest of greens.

“Are you okay, Lou?” He asked, his voice husky with sleep, his lips barely moving. 

No, Louis wasn’t okay, because his instincts were telling him to keep Harry close, not to let him go. He wanted to cuddle with the man forever, to kiss him, to talk to him whenever he could. That feeling had been growing second by second since they had met, and now, it was filling Louis’ chest painfully.

“Yes.” He said, drawing the hint on a smile on his lips.

The man beamed back at him, always shining, and Louis wanted this intimate moment to never end. 

Harry having just woken up, he wasn’t prepared to feel Louis’ lips crashing onto his, nor was he ready to feel fingers caressing the sensitive skin of his neck. But his confusion didn’t last for long and soon, the urge to kiss Louis back overpowered his senses as his mind couldn’t focus on anything but the boy. 

His tongue met Louis’ hurriedly, teeth clashing and lips moving so fast they were already getting raw. Neither of them wanted to stop to catch a breath, and their brusqueness was almost too fierce, because deep down, they knew it was their only chance. Now was the only opportunity they would ever have to share an intimate moment, that could get them as close physically as they felt mentally.

Straddling Harry, Louis might as well be glowing, he didn’t care anymore. He only wanted Harry to be closer, to be kissed like the day after didn’t exist. 

A flustered Louis didn’t know he was holding his breath until he exhaled loudly when he felt Harry’s rough hands engulfing his hips as plump lips were drifting towards his neck. He was supposed to be the one with magic running in his veins, but there was no way the human didn’t hold a little magic too, his kisses igniting a fire within Louis. Emotions and excitement were swirling in the pit of his tummy, and he knew Harry would be the only one to ever make him feel like that.

Harry was now smiling against the skin of Louis’ neck, putting wet kisses as well as painful hickeys that elicited moans out of the tiny boy. 

The man wanted to ask questions, to speak, but Louis held the man’s head in the crook of his own neck, where his flowery fragrance was the strongest. He didn’t want to break the illusion he was making up in his head that the human would never leave, and Harry didn’t insist after being kept silenced. 

Both of them were hard, only from kissing. 

Harry could feel Louis’ hard little dick against his belly, and the fairy could feel Harry’s excitement as well: grinding on Harry, Louis could easily imagine the hard, big cock Harry was hiding under his underwear.

“Get rid of your shirt, please.” The fairy asked in a breathy voice. He wanted desperately to see Harry naked body, to admire him completely.

No question asked, Harry obeyed, taking off his top and throwing it away. Immediately, Louis started kissing his inked torso, going down on him. As time passed, he realized he didn’t want a quick fuck with Harry. He wanted to take care of him, to suck his cock, and to be fucked and taken care of in return.

Had they had more time; Louis would have asked about every tattoo he was kissing. He also would have spent more time lost in Harry’s eyes, and Harry would have probably voiced how mesmerized he was with Louis and his golden skin, golden wings, golden heart.

But they remained silent, knowing words weren’t needed.

Harry had a tight grip on Louis’ head, who was busy latching on the few inches of skin that weren’t black with tats and he knew the meaning the motion: Louis was almost screaming silently: “ _remember me when you leave me.”_

The kiss which had started so quickly and so passionately had let place to a quiet moment, Louis saying goodbye in his own way. 

When he got satisfied with his work, Harry’s brawny torso being basically littered with purple marks, he took a second to look up to Harry who groaned seeing his glossy blue eyes and his pink cheeks. 

“You’re so beautiful, Lou. So fucking beautiful.”

The fairy was close to tearing up, but Louis still wanted to make Harry feel good. The hand of Harry’s at the base of his hair was keeping him grounded and his delicate fingers drew a pattern on Harry’s abs until they were low enough to meet Harry’s happy trail.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, he lowered Harry’s boxers enough for his dick to spring and hit Louis in the chin. The cock was big and heavy with blood, and Louis wouldn’t admit it, but seeing it up close, his initial plan to blow Harry into oblivion seemed compromised. 

He had never had a dick this big in his mouth, even less so up his glorious bum. Even Harry’s balls looked full, and fat, and that was quite frightening.

The fairy didn’t realize at any moment that Harry was getting worked up over the fact that Louis was scrutinizing his dick. The human wanted to reassure him, to tell him that he didn’t have to, but the boy looked so gorgeous, almost salivating on Harry’s boner, that the human couldn’t form proper words, especially seeing Lou’s blue eyes full of lust and innocence.

“Lou…” 

Hearing the deep, hoarse voice prompted Louis: he took the base in a hand, his fingers looking so small there and started licking the head, getting groans out of Harry. He was unsure, but Harry’s muscled thighs on his sides were shaking, and he gained assurance when pre-cum started oozing out of the slit. It tasted good, way better than he remembered, but maybe it was just imagination making everything better, because he wasn’t sucking a random guy, but Harry.

Taking another deep breath, he wrapped his lips around the throbbing member, Harry’s grip tightening on his hair. It wasn’t forceful, it only showed how much Harry was affected, and it turned Louis so much more to know he was pleasing the human, he couldn’t help but start to grind on the blanket under him. 

He loved the feeling of the heavy cock on his velvety tongue, he loved that it was so big he could barely cover it with his lips. Harry really had a monstrous dick.

As Harry’s grunts grew in volume, he sucked harder and harder, taking him in deeper. He would choke, but he didn’t mind, because Harry would only intentionally buck his hips higher, not being able to control himself.

“Lou, you’re so gorgeous. So sinful, taking my dick like that.” Harry grunted, a smug smile decorating his lips. Seeing Louis looking fucked out was spurring him on, he didn’t want to come yet. “You’d be perfect if only you would stop pleasuring yourself like that, you deserve to come by my hand, my tongue or my cock only, little one.”

Louis gasped around the hardness, feeling himself getting hotter and redder. Letting out a high-pitched whine, he obeyed Harry without even processing the information. They hadn’t been talking much since he had initiated the kiss, and he wasn’t really prepared to be so turned on by Harry’s words, nor was he ready to feel already so vulnerable. But here he was, blowing Harry with all his might, completely defenceless and ready to please.

In one of his previous lives, Louis might as well have been a sex god, because the way he was licking, kissing and jerking Harry’s cock was nothing short of perfect. The man didn’t think it could get better, but here the little one was fondling his balls almost too gently, and Harry groaned even louder when he started sucking on them greedily. The contrast between Louis’ wet mouth and his soft fingers on his sack felt perfect and it only lasted for a few minutes before Harry had to stop Louis from continuing. 

“You’ve been very good, baby. Now, can you keep still?” He asked roughly, rolling Louis over. The boy nodded, maybe too eagerly for this kind of occurrence and Harry kissed him again, this time with much more tenderness than the first time.

But the human was always so tender louis wasn’t surprised. As he had rolled Louis over, he had been extra cautious not to hurt the fairy’s wings, remembering what he had been told about them and Louis loved that so much about him. That, and his kisses, and his cock. Perhaps his hands too.

Speaking of kisses, Harry was dangerously hovering over Louis, and the blue-eyed boy knew what would come next.

“That’s a nice top you’ve got there little one, but I want to see your pretty skin now.”

Louis didn’t want to lose more time. He was already so hard because of the blowie he had given Harry; he couldn’t wait anymore. Under Harry’s eyes, he did a little hand gesture, and no material was covering his torso and thighs anymore. But on the contrary to Louis’ beliefs, that didn’t hold Harry’s attention; something else did.

“God, your nips are so pink and tiny.”

A warm breath hit Louis chest, and the next second, lips were nibbling eagerly on the tiny nub. It was now Louis’ turn to grip Harry’s head desperately, the curls tickling his skin.

He always had incredibly sensitive nipples and having them stimulated so suddenly made him cry out loudly in pleasure. He had completely let go of any restraint, his skin now glowing freely and his sounds getting louder and higher. 

And Harry, the little fucker, loved it. He loved abusing a nipple with his mouth, alternating between licks and nibbles, and the other with his hand. He loved that Louis was losing all his inhibitions to the point he couldn’t refrain from letting his body shine.

“You are gorgeous baby, doing so well for me. Squirming like an eager boy, aren’t you? You’re so good, love, so good.” Harry said, his voice coming out husky. “But do you know what would please me even more?”

“I’ll do anything!” The fairy’s attempt to shout was weak, his voice wrecked as it always got after sucking cocks.

Harry tugged the nip with his tongue one last time, kissing it afterwards, and smiled brightly.

“Get on all four and show me your ass, sweetie.”

A hitch was heard in Louis’ breath, who needed a moment to process the information. A red colour covered his neck, but he only hesitated for a few more second before the want to please, the want to be good took over him once again as he obliged. 

Harry’s heart skipped a beat. Or a dozen.

Cladded in cotton panties, Louis’ bum was already glorious. They were decorated with the drawing of a childish rainbow and Harry had no choice but to be endeared. In front of him, he had the chance to see the arched back of the prettiest of fairies (not that he had seen many), two magnificent cheeks, round and firm, and two quivering wings that looked extremely sensitive as well as meaty thighs.

And maybe, maybe Harry took too long to act, because a voice could be heard, even muffled by the blanket: “Please, please, use me, I’m yours.”

That pushed him over the edge, and he hit one of the cheeks to watch it wiggle. 

_Louis and his perfect ass… They would be the death of him_.

But as he started to slowly peel the panties off Louis’ ass, Harry knew he wouldn’t experience a sweeter death than this one. 

“Not wearing any flowery fabric on your gorgeous bum, little fairy? Why not? Answer me.”

“It irritates my pee pee when I do.” Louis moaned, feeling his arse being exposed to the air, much cooler than his overheated skin. 

“Oh, we don’t want that, do we?” 

The question didn’t ask for an answer, and Louis was happy that he didn’t need to talk because he was now incredibly hard and excited, bum in the air, waiting for Harry to act or to give him an order. He was so out of it he barely noticed his panties being thrown away.

“Spread your legs and show me your tight hole darling.” The human commanded, a finger grazing over the crack. The fairy heard the smile in his voice, the satisfaction he was bringing him and that alone was getting him closer to his orgasm. 

Taking the globes between his hands, he parted them slowly, all his weight resting on his shoulders and face. He was almost suffocating himself in the duvet, but he would do anything. Harry was dangerously close to his hole, and the fairy’s breath was going crazy with anticipation.

When he felt the first lick on the tight ringed muscle, he shouted like he never had before, loud, high-pitched and so desperately.

In fact, Louis hadn’t spared much attention to Harry’s very short stubble during their time together. Of course, he had found himself admiring it sometimes, wondering if it was very prickly or not, but it hadn’t been an obsession of his.

Now, was a different story.

Harry, that was licking and sucking at his rim like a hungry man, was rubbing the slight stubble against the sensitive skin of his arse, and it felt both amazing and overwhelming. The soft boy knew it would hurt later on, but for now, he could enjoy this, wrecked moans coming out of him. He could take anything, the roughness of the stubble and the softness of the curls.

Under Harry’s skilled tongue, he could barely hold himself up, his back arching more and more and his wings sometimes flapping Harry’s forehead without him having any control over it. The man wasn’t fazed by any of it, his lips connecting again after a little pause to the sweet puffy entrance and Louis was so close it hurt.

“Please, Harry, can I come? Please, I’ve been good, please.” He begged, his little prick hard and red proving how much he wanted it.

The plea triggered chuckles out of Harry, who inadvertently sent vibrations over Louis’ hole, the little fairy clenching his hole as much as he could so he wouldn’t come. The man pulled away, and his chuckles stopped when he saw that the petite hands that kept the cheeks apart were shaking. It was so fucking hot he just wanted to fuck Louis right there and then.

“Depends, little fairy. Will you be able to come when I give you my dick if you come now?”

Frenetically, the fairy nodded as best as he could in the duvet. One more lick would push him over the edge, tears coming to his eyes with frustration.

“Okay, love. Whenever you want, then.” Harry allowed, pulling Louis’ back against his torso and trapping the wings between them. Louis was as tonic as a rag doll and the man had to maintain him in position with a strong arm wrapped around his belly.

“Suck on my finger first, little fairy.” 

Head lolled up against Harry’s head, Louis opened his mouth without a hesitation. His lips, swollen and wet with shiny spit, were eager around Harry’s two fingers. Knowing where both of them would go was fuelling him even more to do good. 

But surprisingly, once Harry’s thick fingers were coated with spit, they didn’t start prodding at his hole as he expected. The strong man in fact engulfed Louis’ little prick and started jerking him off slowly. Wet and languorous, the drags only lasted for a minute before the fairy let go, drops coming out of Louis’ dick, landing in a tiny, tiny puddle on the duvet. 

“Do you always come so little?” Harry asked, genuinely surprised. His hand still on Louis’ sensitive dick, he had watched in awe Louis’ face as he orgasmed. But now, he was clearly aware of the very little amount of cum on the blanket, and for the umpteenth time that day, Harry was blessed enough to see a blush dusting over the fairy’s cheeks.

“Yes, Harry.” He whispered, his voice weak and raspy. He looked like he had no energy left, but the fire in his tummy was still burning. Louis knew how to be resourceful, especially with Harry starting to kiss him again, hands massaging his hips gently. 

The position was slowly getting uncomfortable, but the soft boy loved feeling Harry’s heavy cock hitting his cheeks, and to be completely honest, Louis would bear any position if it meant making out with Harry, his kisses always so feverish. He was a slut for Harry, and deep down, he knew it.

“Do you need some more time, little fairy?” 

“No, please, whenever you want.” Louis answered, grinding against Harry who strangled a moan.

“Always so eager…” He smiled lustfully, caressing the wet skin of Louis’ arse. “Where’s the lube, though? Cause when I get a finger in there, I can tell you I won’t part from you without having fucked you good, Lou.” 

He hadn’t finished his sentence before a half empty bottle of lube appeared in his right hand, Louis glowing brighter when he used magic. “Thank you. Get on all four again now, I’m getting a little desperate over there.” He said, rubbing his cock on Louis’ behind.

Louis complied, a cute giggle escaping his lips. “Not my fault you were feasting on my booty.”

His smile lingered until he felt a hand putting some weight at the base of his wings. He knew Harry probably didn’t know how much pleasure it was bringing him, because he had never mentioned how intimate it felt to be touched where the wings meet his back. But as the human caressed the skin there as well as the silky beginning of the wings, he couldn’t retain his gasps anymore, getting back on track with the hot desire still burning inside of him.

“You didn’t tell me about this little specificity of yours, baby.” Harry growled. “We’ll see about it later, don’t you worry…”

A he finished his sentence, he withdrew his hand from Louis’ back, leaving the boy breathless. 

Seeing the state the sweet creature was in, he smirked, loving the feeling of utter dominance the fairy allowed him to have over him. He adored how pliant he was, how he would beg for it. Louis might be willing to do anything to please Harry, but the opposite was as true, and the man loved the way they fit more than anything else.

Coating his fingers with lube, he couldn’t wait to get inside of Louis’ anymore. The boy was presenting again, and even without having Louis spreading his own cheeks for him, Harry was able to see the red entrance of the boy.

Always so careful, he started to prod at the tight muscle, making it flutter. Soon, the tip of his finger passed through the resistance, and went deep inside, Louis squirming at the feeling.

“Don’t move, love.” Harry commanded with a slap on Louis’ ass, the sweet boy yelping in protest. But truth was, the man was too overwhelmed to reprimand him again.

Moving his finger in and out Louis, Harry could feel how tight Louis was. He could feel his velvety walls fitting snugly around his finger, and he had no idea how his cock would fit without tearing Louis up.

“Another, Harry, please, I won’t move, stop teasing.” Louis pleading, not realizing Harry was taking it slow not to torture him, but to go easy on him. 

And Harry indulged Louis, blessing him with a second thick and slick finger, open him up a bit more. That elicited a long whine out of Louis, who loved the feeling, but was always waiting for more. If Harry didn’t hurry, he would come again, from the idea of getting fucked rather than that happening in real life.

He was about to voice his thoughts, knowing that it would trigger Harry into speeding the process up when the fingers inside of him started moving in scissor motions, fucking him deeper. Moans cascaded out of Louis’ mouth in a steady flow, satisfying the human who had felt the fairy’s haste.

“Listen to me, Lou. You can’t complain. You asked me to use you and that’s what I’m going to do. Stop being a brat, asking for more, because that’s not what good boys do. Behave.” The curly man said imperiously and that shut Louis up. He was good, he was good. He wouldn’t ask for anything.

And he didn’t need to ask because a third finger forced the way through Louis’ entrance, the soft boy whining in pleasure. His arms, knees, and shoulders were hurting from the position, but the feeling of Harry’s fingers stuffing him up were too good for him to complain. 

When the fingers hit Louis’ spot, his vision got blurred for a few second. He didn’t know how Harry could be hard for so long without coming, because he already felt like he wouldn’t last long when Harry hadn’t even put his huge cock in.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, keep going Harry, please.” Louis moaned, not being able to hold back.

Harshly, Harry pulled out his fingers, and slapped the skin before biting ferociously on the left cheek. “I told you to stop being so greedy!” He growled at the same time Louis was crying out in pain and pleasure. “I shouldn’t give my cock to naughty boys like you.”

“Sorry, Haz, I didn’t mean to, I promise…”

Admiring his work on Louis’ butt cheek, Harry only hummed in answer. The bite wasn’t deep, but it coloured the soft butt prettily. He caressed it; a smile smug on his face when Louis hissed silently.

“Are you okay, Lou?” He asked softly. It had just down on him that he had never made sure Louis was doing alright, and he felt pretty bad about it.

“Yes! Keep going, please.” Louis said, punctuating his answer with a jiggle of his arse. 

Louis’ butt was truly a work of art, and the man couldn’t resist anymore. 

With a great amount of lube, he coated his cock, hanging red and heavily in between his thighs. In order to tease Louis and to dom him better, he had almost neglected his own pleasure, his erection feeling extremely sensitive to the touch and he still had to get it in.

Caressing Louis’ ass, he finally pushed into Louis, his cock instantly feeling constricted in the tight space as he went all the way in. A dry sob comes out of Louis’ mouth, being overwhelmed with the feeling of fullness, Harry splitting him in two.

For a few minutes, the man didn’t move an inch, sweat mating some strands of hair to his forehead. Louis had to adjust, he knew, but he felt like a ticking bomb, his breath short. To be nestled there felt incredible already, and when Louis started moving to press his butt against his pelvis, it got even better. 

Gripping on Louis’ hips, Harry acted like they still had hours and hours. He moved slowly at first, pulling all the way out except for the head of his cock and diving in again, not even close to hitting Louis’ sweet spot.

And he knew he was himself as much as he was torturing Louis, whose glowing back was arched in the most beautiful way. His long and slow thrusts weren’t satisfying enough, when they both needed more.

When Louis looked back at him above his shoulder, Harry snapped. Louis blue eyes were teary with frustration, his lips were as red as the temptation fruit, and the man couldn’t take it, his thrusts getting faster and shallower. Louis’ moans immediately filled the room, not able to withstand the way his prostate was getting assaulted by the head of Harry’s dick.

And his pleasure only grew when, as the pace got frenetic, a rough hand grazed over the base of his wings before exercising more pressure there. Louis couldn’t help himself and shouted from the two most intimate parts of his body being owned by Harry, who used him as he pleased. 

Tears were rolling down his cheeks without a break, Louis desperately wanted to come again when Harry hadn’t come once.

He couldn’t form any word anymore, but he sobbed without a care in the world when Harry wrapped his hand tightly around his peen, preventing him from coming. He could also feel the strong man leaning against his back, his hands busy, and even the contact of their skins felt too intense.

“Wait ‘til I’m there too, my love,” Harry whispered in his ear. Louis was choking on his tears at this point.

Louis didn’t think it possible, but Harry pounded even harder into him after that, his giant cock feeling incredible rubbing against his walls and hitting his spot each time. If Harry hadn’t been using his hand as a cock ring, Louis would have come, the waves of pleasure being way too intense for his little spent body.

Harry was relentless behind him. Even after so much time without coming, he didn’t go easy on Louis, keeping him at bay until he himself couldn’t take it anymore.

When the human finally let go, Louis was hit by it as much as by his own orgasm. He might have felt the spurts of come deep inside of him, but he didn’t get the time to marvel about it, the human jerking him twice before he came as well with a shout.

After that, Louis’ arms couldn’t support his body anymore, and he fell, blissed out, onto the come-stained duvet. Laying there as well, Harry immediately took him on his chest, caressing his soft hair.

Louis was spent, and happy. 

Harry’s pectorals were comfy, and he felt like a could another nap right there and then. 

“Enjoyed it, love?”

“I did, you’re a pretty decent fuck, Harold.” The fairy giggled tiredly.

“Come on, admit that I was better than just ‘decent’!” Harry protested, outraged. He was confident in his ability to please a boy, but hearing it coming from Louis’ mouth would sound particularly sweet.

“Believe what you want, darling.” 

Another laugh escaped Louis, and the words might have sounded harsh, but they were softened by the little kisses he placed between Harry’s pecs.

They spent some time there, skins sticky, lazing around. Their grip on each other was tight, because anytime distance would grow between the two, they started missing each other’s warmth, thinking about what would happen when Harry would have to go away. 

Few words were exchanged, but so much was said with kisses, glances, cuddles and sweet caress.

Their bubble of peacefulness was quiet, only troubled by the sound of their lips when they met and the feeble noise of their respirations.

It burst suddenly with the call of a foghorn in the distance.

Harry had no idea what it means, but seeing Louis getting to his feet hurriedly, he knew it meant the end of their tranquillity.

“Get up, Harry, we have to go!” 

Harry had never been good at acting under pressure and he had come two dozen of minutes before; he wasn’t being very reactive to Louis’ panic.

It took Louis pulling on his hand for him to actually get on his feet. He had to look at their linked hands to realize the fairy had lost his charming golden glow. But the worst was, Louis’ face had lost any trace of happiness, the fairy focused on getting both of them dressed magically. His energy was drained from being fucked so good, and he had to concentrate to use his powers.

Fortunately, clothes soon covered their dirty bodies and though the sensation was uncomfortable, Harry didn’t ask questions, following Louis downstairs.

The fairy wings were moving with haste as he opened the door, and Harry realized they had slept for longer than he thought; the sky already darkening.

As a photographer, the human could have spent hours admiring the beauty of the sky, purple and stained with gold. A sky he had never had the honour to see before in his life. But Louis was already flying away, jittery, and Harry didn’t want to be behind, stressing Louis out even more.

Running after him, the landscape was familiar. They were only going in the direction of the place they had met, and the human didn’t know why, but he was too out of breath sprinting behind Louis to ask questions.

As they were hurrying, he didn’t pay attention to the sky getting darker and darker every passing second. Harry couldn’t think, even when they passed the river and kept on running - flying. The flowers of Louis’ garden were passing blurrily, and he only felt the wooden bridge cracking when he stepped on it.

They only stopped when they reached the moss-covered archway.

Harry was red, sweaty, dirty and distraught, but he couldn’t ask questions to Louis, who was standing, back turned and shoulders shaking.

“The sun’s downing, Harry.” He said in a quiet whimper.

“What about it, Lou?” 

The fairy turned around, laughing wetly. His face was wet from having cried all the way from the house to the archway.

“When the foghorn rings out, it means there only 10 minutes left before sunset. It’s time for you to go back home, darling.” He said, gripping his clammy hand, pulling Harry on the other of the archway. 

The human and the fairy were now on either side of it, and if Louis was openly crying, Harry could feel tears coming up to his eyes as the truth was downing on him.

He had entered this world at sunrise, and he was going to leave it at sundown. The sun was so low already...

There were only a few moments of day left when Harry felt lips pressed against his own. 

“These are farewells, Harry. Don’t come back, please, I don’t want them to erase the memories you have of us. Have a nice trip back, my love.”

A caress on his cheeks was the last thing he felt before the sun was completely down, the sky a lovely glittery silver. Desperately, he looked for Louis, but the wind was mangling him already, and when Harry fell on his bum, he was in the forest of his childhood.

He hadn’t said goodbye to Louis. He hadn’t embraced him one last time, nor had he whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

Harry felt like a crazy man for feeling so upset over a relationship that hadn’t lasted for more than a day, but he and Louis fit in a way no one else did. And now, Harry could only imagine the little one, alone in his sweet nest, remnants of his passage all over his body.

And here he was, as lonely, without his bag, without his camera, and most of all, without the boy of his dreams. 

FIN 

\- to be continued? 


End file.
